G.I. Combat Vol 1 228
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * German Artillery major * German Artillery soldiers Other Characters: * Captain J.J. Jamison "Skipper" Locations: * Items: * Binoculars Vehicles: * * Panzerkampfwagen IV * German Volkswagen Kübelwagen staff car * German Messerschmitt Bf 109 fighter plane | StoryTitle2 = The 21st Hostage | Synopsis2 = | Editor2_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Writer2_1 = Robert Kanigher | Penciler2_1 = E.R. Cruz | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Agent "Raven" Supporting Characters: * ** Antagonists: * * German officers * German Infantry soldiers Other Characters: * American colonel Locations: * * * , Items: * Parachute Vehicles: * German Heinkel He 219 Uhu night fighter * Helicopter | StoryTitle3 = Jump to Glory | Synopsis3 = | Editor3_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Writer3_1 = Jan Laurie | Penciler3_1 = Tenny Henson | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = Jerry Serpe | Letterer3_1 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Vivian Fenwick Supporting Characters: * British sergeant Antagonists: * German pilot * German Infantry soldiers Other Characters: * British airmen * British Infantry soldiers Locations: * Kings Lynn, * , Items: * Machine gun Vehicles: * British Avro Lancaster heavy bomber * German Focke-Wulf Fw 190 fighter plane | StoryTitle4 = Many Happy Returns... of the War | Synopsis4 = | Editor4_1 = | Writer4_1 = Arnold Drake | Penciler4_1 = Jose Matucenio | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = Jerry Serpe | Letterer4_1 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Private Ben Hammond Supporting Characters: * Private Deacon * Private Kelly * Private Calvin * American Infantry sergeant Antagonists: * German Infantry soldiers Locations: * Ravensburg, Items: * Pocket knife | StoryTitle5 = The Tankman Who Saw Tomorrow! | Synopsis5 = | Editor5_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Writer5_1 = Robert Kanigher | Penciler1_1 = Sam Glanzman | Penciler1_2 = Dick Ayers | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = Adrienne Roy | Letterer5_1 = Gaspar Saladino | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Sergeant Nichols Antagonists: * German pilot * German Artillery soldiers Other Characters: * Captain J.J. Jamison "Skipper" * American Police officers * Young American girl * American Banker Locations: * * , Items: * M1 Grenades * Land mines Vehicles: * * German Messerschmitt Bf 109 fighter plane * Panzerkampfwagen IV | Notes = * The back cover contains an "All About Small Arms" Combat Album profile for the Fiery Fist pistol, a glove with a small pistol attached that is activated by punching your target, with art by Sam Glanzman. * This issue also contains a one-page text background entry titled Famous Fighting Outfits: The Fightin' 50th - Troop Carrier Wing. | Trivia = * The event of the first story "Blood and Honor" take place two days before the Second Battle of El Alamein, which happened on October 23rd through November 11th, 1942. This is stated in a caption at the end of the story. | Recommended = | Links = }}